Davie Jones
by buttlet
Summary: "I hate you, Killian Jones." His name like a drug on her lips. He chuckled at her before taking a step closer. "No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have said my name in such an intoxicating manner." REWRITTEN
1. I

**Author: So, here I am. With a rewrite of this story. It's not that I didn't like the other version, but, I felt the premise and layout of my story could be way better. So, I changed the dynamic a bit, really focused on the characters and such. I hope you all like it and enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. :)**

 **Rate M for future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with the OUAT characters or Disney.**

* * *

I

Davie Jones walked like a woman of power across the hospital parking lot. The rain was pelting against her body, soaking her clothes and causing her hair to stick against the skin of her face. She walked briskly through the doors and to the front desk. She must have looked rather feral with her dark hair dripping wet and sticking to her face and neck. Her pale skin was flushed from the cold weather which caused those bright green eyes to stand out.

"Which room is he?" David asked stiffly as she showed her badge to the nurse. The nurse slowly pointed towards a hall on Davie's right. She nodded in thanks and quickly walked down the hall. It was no surprise that the nurse asked about who Davie meant. The whole town knew of the tension that was shared between the two pirates.

Her steps seemed to thunder with each step despite her small size. When Davie was mad, it was known. She was normally a very composed woman but when it came to any sort of wrong or betrayal done to her or her loved ones, she was a woman on a revenge mission.

Davie nearly slammed the door open once she reached her desired location. She made eye contact with a very surprised Emma who was questioning the very man Davie was looking for. Emma gave her a questioning look after seeing that Davie was wet and pissed off. However, Davie made no move to address her confusion.

"I'll finish this interrogation, Emma," Davie stated between clenched teeth.

Emma frowned. "Are you sure?"

Davie wasn't looking at Emma anymore, but had those fiery green eyes locked onto the overly confident man in front of her. He had that stupid smirk on his face and it was pissing Davie off by the second. His eyes taking in her soaking wet clothes did not go unnoticed. Davie only crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I'll go get you a coffee." Emma walked out of the room, knowing it was best to let Davie do this one on her own. She just hoped that she didn't come back to a bloodied up room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Miss Jones?" His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and that smirk did not falter. "Possibly to help with those wet clothes. Must be awfully cold."

 _Straight to being a perverse. What a surprise._

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook?" She questioned.

He chuckled. "Personal business that I must say has been rather successful."

"Because destroying a relationship is so business like." Davie glared at Hook as she fought the urge to punch him in the mouth repeatedly. She was no fan of Gold, but Belle was the better side of him and kept him check. Now Gold was going to snap which was something no one in Storybrooke wanted to deal with. He may look like an older man but Gold always had a trick up his sleeve, and it generally wasn't a pleasant one. Hook would pay for this.

"It's only fair, love. He took the love of my life, so I took his. He should be lucky she's even still alive. More than what I got," Hook replied darkly that it caused goosebumps to riddle Davie's body. The look in his eyes had caught her off guard. She had forgotten the hate that Hook felt towards Gold and what happened years ago. In her opinion, both men handled the situation in a terrible manner. However, Hook really took the cake on this one; shooting an innocent girl and making her lose her entire memory. He wanted Gold to suffer and now he was.

"Where's Cora?" Charlie changed the subject so things could get solved before anything got worse.

Hook groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. "Like I told Ms. Swan, I have no idea where Cora is."

Davie narrowed her eyes and walked over to him. She took her hand pushed against Hook's broken ribs. He gasped at the shock of the pain and how she was now in his personal space. Davie locked her eyes on to his, her eyes dark and irate.

"You have all sorts of sore places I can make hurt," Davie threatened.

Hook smiled. "Oh, I bet you could."

She pushed harder onto his ribs causing a hiss to escape his lips and his face to scrunch in discomfort.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Killian. Where is she?" Davie demanded as any remaining patience she had left her. She didn't even notice that she called Hook by his actual name, but Hook did. And he certainly planned to remind her about it at a later time.

"I don't know where she is. That woman has her own agenda to deal with," Hook snapped as he grabbed her wrist and forcefully removed her hand from his ribs. "Now, let's talk about something I'm interested in – my hook."

Davie stared at him with a blank expression. That was not something she could help him with even if she wanted to. Davie had no idea what Emma did with his hook. Nor did she care.

"May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you would prefer?" Hook wasn't smirking, but his eyes told Davie that his playfulness was out in full force. He was going to try and fluster her; make her stumble on her words like he did so many years ago. He was in for a rude awakening. Davie was not the same young girl that Hook came face to face with. She was a grown woman with a humble air of confidence and grace accompanied by a short temper.

"You're being awfully forward for your current position, don't ya think?" Davie remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Hook let a closed mouthed smile take over her features causing those blue eyes to light up. "My ribs may be broken…but, everything else is still intact and together."

He winked at her which only made Davie throw him a look that could light him on fire if she had the power to do such a thing. Hitting him might be an almost even action. However, before she could say or do anything in retaliation to his suggestive comment, Emma came back into the room, two cups of coffee with her.

"I'm surprised you haven't dismembered him," Emma commented as she handed Davie one of the cups of coffee.

"I'm getting there," Davie mumbled under her breath before take a sip of the coffee.

"I'm surprised to see you here without your ship, _Captain_." Hook continued to talk which only annoyed Davie further. The way he said captain was almost as if it was a joke to him. Now with the subject of her ship, she was more in a foul mood than she was before.

"I was sent here without her." She sipped more coffee hoping the topic would switch. She missed her ship more than anything in the world. Davie constantly fussed about her. Was the crew being kind to her? Taking care of her? Was her crew even still alive? These thoughts were the majority of her stress.

"Captain without a ship. Well, not much of a Captain anymore, are you?" He kept up with the teasing. Davie's lips were pressed tightly together, her hands clenched in fists as she narrowed her eyes at the man. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Shut your mouth, Hook." Emma didn't want this to end in Davie tearing off Hook's head from his body. With the way he was antagonizing her, Emma needed to intervene before Davie unleashed full sea powers at him. Ever since Storybrooke had been touched by magic again and everyone with their memories back, Emma learned just how powerful Davie really was. The last thing the town needed was a powerful pirate obliterating the other over a spat from over ten years ago.

"Davie, can I speak with you for a moment outside?" Emma didn't really ask, but said in a way that didn't give Davie a choice.

The two women walked outside the room. Once the door was shut, Davie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. A groan escaped her mouth. Emma was observing her, making sure that what she was about tell Davie to do would go over okay.

"Can't let it go, can you?" Emma accused with a knowing look.

Davie opened her eyes and looked over at her. "No."

"Davie, it happened over ten years ago. And it's not like he blew up your ship; he was a guy being a guy and hurt your feelings. It happens a lot through life. He's nothing special," Emma said with a soft tone. She knew Davie was a grudge holder even if it was something stupid. It was something Emma was trying to help her friend improve on.

Davie let out a sigh and stared at the floor, not responding to what Emma had said. She knew her friend was right, however, the thought of what happened still pissed her off; looking at him just reminded her of the dumb crap that spewed out of his mouth.

"There's something else. Why did you really bring me out here?" Davie changed the subject, not wanting to talk about what happened in the past anymore, and that she needed to let it go. Emma studied Davie for a moment, her blue eyes sharp and observant.

"You're not going to like this," Emma started causing Davie to look back over at Emma. The dark haired woman already didn't like where this was going.

"I need to do deal with this random guy that showed up here. Make sure he doesn't expose the town. And I need you to guard Hook. I'll have Red bring you dry clothes." Emma waited for Davie's outburst and grumbling of having to be in Hook's presence. However, it didn't happen much to Emma's surprise.

"Why can't David do it?" Davie asked with a small undertone of wining to her voice. At least Hook couldn't charm David off his feet.

 _Or could he? Jesus that's a disturbing thought._ David shuddered at her own thought.

"Hook is a sneaky bastard. We both know this. You're the only one he won't be able to coerce freedom out of," she explained. Emma made a solid point and Davie knew this.

David let out a loud sigh. "Fine. I'll babysit the little shit."

"Daniella Elizabeth Jones," Emma said with a warning tone that gave Davie her full attention, "Don't doing anything rash." With a friendly squeeze of the shoulder, Emma departed down the opposite side of the hospital. Davie took into a couple deep breaths to prepare herself for a long night with Hook. It wasn't something she wanted to do, at all. But someone had to do while Emma and the others figure out exactly what to do about the strange man that had driven here.

As soon as she opened the door, she was already back to being irritated with Hook's happy face. This man drove her nuts.

"Let's make some shit clear. Try to escape and I'll beat you senseless with the IV stand. Hit on me, you get the IV stand. Breathe the wrong way– ". He cut her off which only flued her annoyance.

"The IV stand, I get it." His eyes were full of amusement and mischief. "So, the swan girl has left me in you good hands."

She plopped down on the stiff leather loveseat that was in the corner of the room. She kept her eyes narrow as she looked at him. "I wouldn't say 'good' hands. But yes, I get to babysit you."

It was Hook's turn to narrow his eyes into a glare. "I'm a gown man. I don't need to be babysat. Being prisoner is more appealing."

Davie felt the corner of her mouth turn into a smirk. She annoyed him and that pleased her more than it would anyone else. It seemed that the fellow pirate didn't take kindly to having 'child' terms towards him.

"Pfft, grown man. Maybe you should really listen to the shit that flies out of your mouth some day because it's not the words of a grown man," she laughed as her thoughts flew back in time when she first met Hook, and the flirtatious phrases that flew out of his mouth. They were not the words of a grown man now that she looked back on it.

"If you're referring to our first meeting -"He began to defend himself but she cut him off.

"I am. And you used words that a teenage boy would use. It was rather sad." Davie wanted to see how far she could push Hook just how he pushed her.

Instead of looking annoyed and frustrated as he did before, Hook's face softened and he smiled. A genuine smile which brought Davie back to a hard expression and back to being alert. Why was he smiling like that?

"My, haven't you changed," he started as he kept his eyes on her. Davie started to chew her lip nervously but caught herself before it became habit for the next few minutes. She just hoped that she caught herself before he saw the little nervous tick.

"A big difference from the flustered young lady that, if I do recall correctly, was flustered by my 'teenage boy' words," he said with a low chuckle.

Davie could feel her face scrunch into a glare, her arms were crossed in front her chest as she let out a slow yet heavy breath. He was doing it again. Being a charming ass.

"Not only have you become a fiery little fox, you've only gotten more beautiful," he paused for a moment as her green eyes actually looked into his eyes, "Quite a perfect combination I may say."

Davie knew what he was doing. He was being a flirt, using his words and charm and those stupid blue eyes to win her over. She wouldn't fall for it, though. She refused, no matter how hard her heart started pound when he called her beautiful. More beautiful meaning he thought she was beautiful before.

 _Jesus, he's actually getting into my head. Better snap out of it, Captain._ The voice in her head pulled her away from the feeling of the compliment and back into reality. She stood up knowing that she would be better off guarding the door out in the hallway. For her sanity that is.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Hook. You're still a sneaky asshole and I will not let you get away with this. Stay away from Belle and Gold," Davie said in a low tone. Her eyes were dark with a seriousness and a promise that actually scared Hook for just a moment.

"Or what?" He asked shaking off what the look in her in eyes made him feel.

Davie's eyes lit of with mischief as she let a sly smile adorn her face. Hook had forgotten who she was it seemed. He may remember her as a flustered and frightened young girl, but she will make sure he remembers the powerful Captain that she has become. With or without her ship.

She walked up to him, the soles of her worn leather boots making a soft thud with each step. She leaned down and brought her lips to his ear. "You would do well to remember who I am, Captain. I do control the sea and everything she is. With or without the Flying Dutchman."

Davie stood up and turned around, walking across the room and out the door, leaving a silent and observant Captain Hook to stay in his hospital bed. She certainly was not the same person he met before; she was no longer a child. No, Davie had become the most feared pirate of the seas. She could control anything and everything that was the sea. Not only that, he had heard that she had become an extremely skilled swordsman. These were things that should have brought fear to his very core but they didn't. Sure, Davie terrified him but he did not fear her. No, it only drew him more to her. Everything that she was and had become only made Hook want to know who Davie Jones really was.

On the other side of the door, Davie had leaned against it and slid down to where she was sitting on the floor. She had no idea that she left Hook in there more curious about who she was rather than frightened by who she was. She held her head in her hands, her hair creating a curtain around her face, letting out deep breaths that turned into shivers from her now damp and cold clothes. Davie nearly had a close one, nearly gave into his charm but she wouldn't let that happen. He made a fool out of her before and she wouldn't let him do it again.


	2. II

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites! They positively made me so happy and got me super motive to post another chapter. It's a bit of filler, but, it'll give more insight to our two pirates. Let me know what you all think and don't forget to follow and favorite.

Disclaimer: Story is not affiliated with Disney and OUAT.

* * *

II

Killian did his best to get comfortable on the too small hospital bed, but after tossing around for what seemed an eternity, he gave up. It didn't compare to his bed aboard the Jolly Roger. He didn't think he would get stuck in Storybrooke longer than he needed but the confrontation with that Crocodile hadn't gone exactly as expected. He was surprised when Belle managed to steer the son of bitch away from a fight the first go around. However, Killian made sure that he would get what he wanted and that was revenge, and he finally had it. So, what was keeping him from escaping and going back to his world?

 _Davie Jones._ Her name had always lingered around in the back of his head since their first meeting. Partially because of who she was; a powerful pirate that controlled the seas. There was something else, though. Something else about her that made it hard for him to shake her from his thoughts.

Killian could recall when he first met Davie, when she was a young lass just starting her career in the world of pirates. He remembered the young spirit she carried with her and how it radiated in that tavern, how it spread to her crew. Killian could also remember flirting with the girl, which lead to a spat that caused him to embarrass her. He couldn't blame her. He had embarrassed her when she was young and full of determination, and in front of her own crew.

 _The tavern was buzzing with the excitement of Hook's crew coming back from a successful pillage off the coast of some far off little island. His crew were drinking and laughing, enjoying the taste of their rum and the warmth of the wenches that were gladly handing them selves over to the pirates. Hook would call it any other night in Tortuga._

 _That changed when the doors to the tavern opened and a group of men walked in followed by girl who was no more than eighteen or nineteen. Hook had never seen the group of men before nor the woman. They must had been new to Tortuga which means they were new to pirating, but that wasn't what kept Hook's attention. It was the young girl. Her innocence and excitement was radiating through out the room, her smile was bright as she received a pint from the tavern owner, and it was that smile that seemed to brighten the entire place up._

 _He had been staring for so long that he didn't realize that Smee was besides him, smirking. "See something you like?"_

 _Hook shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Smee, glaring._

" _Just curious. I've never seen the lass before, or any of the crew she came with," Hook answered before taking a big gulp of his rum. He wasn't about to admit that he had actually been admiring the young lady's smile and how refreshing it was to see someone so genuinely happy. Especially when he still felt the sting of Milah's death._

" _Her name is Davie Jones. She's a new Captain that came somewhere from Romania," Smee informed Hook who was still eyeing Davie discretely. She was joking around with man from her crew, lighting punching his shoulder and laughing. He could hear that laugh; the way it sounded caused something to stir in him, and he he was unsure how he felt about that._

 _Hook downed the rest of his rum before looking over at one of his longest friends, "Well, it would be rude not to give her a warm welcome to the world of pirates."_

 _Hook stood up and made his way over to the unsuspecting woman with an air of confidence. So much confidence apparently because the young lady turned her head as he got closer and looked at right him, direct eye contact, before he was able to stand in front of her. Those eyes nearly took the air right out of his lungs. Never had Hook ever seen such green eyes, eyes that looked like jade stones against pale ivory. She was looking at him like she had been expecting him to come up to her._

" _If you're here to tell me 'this is no place for a lady' then turn around and leave me alone because I don't care to hear it," she snapped with a fiery tongue, and a rather appealing accent. Hook could only smirk at her and chuckle. She had a temper, a fiery one at that and it just intrigued him._

" _This is a place for any pirate, lass. I'm here to welcome you to Tortuga and to offer you another ale," he said to her, motioning his hook towards her drink. Davie eyed his hook with a look of familiarity in her eyes._

 _A small smile graced her lips, "You're the infamous Captain Hook."_

" _Aye, I am," he said before taking a bow, "Captain Killian Jones at your service, milady."_

 _Hook was pulling out his charms as he always did around a beautiful young woman. Just because she was new to the world of pirates didn't mean he wouldn't have fun and charm the girl into his arms. He did have a reputation to uphold, despite who he really was in his past. Who he loved._

" _Captain Davie Jones," she introduced her self, holding a small hand out to him with a bright smile on her face again. Any trace of her temper was gone and replaced with an excited attitude that a child would have on the first day of school._

 _Hook took her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, trying not to think about how soft her skin felt. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Jones."_

 _Davie blushed and looked down at her feet, gently pulling her hand back to her self. Hook could only feel him self become more confident. She may have a temper but she was still a young girl, young enough that the affections of a man were nearly foreign to her. This could be all too easy for Hook._

" _Please, call me Davie. Miss Jones is a little too formal for a pirate, don't you think?" she joked with light chuckled as she brought her pint to her lips and finished off her ale. Hook grabbed it from her hand and lead her to the counter where the bar owner was serving some men more ale than they needed._

" _Forgive me, I only wanted to address a lady as she deserves, lass." Hook grabbed a new pint of ale for her as soon as the bar owner slid it over to him. He passed it over to Davie and she gladly took it from him._

" _As much as I appreciate your manners, Captain, I am still a pirate. I have no need for formalities unless aboard my ship."_

" _Well, if that's the rule you have, then no need to call me 'Captain'. Killian will do, love. In fact, I prefer it!" he said with some insistence. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to say his name, but he just knew he wanted to hear her say it._

 _Davie could only smile to her self and shake her head at his hospitality. She knew Hook's reputation. She would not fall for it. It was nice to welcomed into a new place but she knew his motives and what he was trying to do with her. Davie chugged her ale and set the cup on the bar._

" _Thank you for your hospitality, Captain, but I must get back to my crew. Someone has to keep an eye on them. Good night," she said as she went to walk to the group of men that would follow her to the ends of the earth._

 _Hook narrowed his eyes at his failed attempt to get her to warm up to him. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back a bit. She looked at his hand and back at him, a glare on her face, fire back in those jade green eyes. "Excuse you."_

" _I'm sure your crew can handle them selves," Hook stated completely ignoring her stand offish attitude, "The night is young. Lets chat and enjoy it."_

 _Davie pulled her hand back, more harshly this time than the last due to Hook's persistence attitude._

" _Look, I know who you are and your reputation. I appreciate your kindness, but I have no interest continuing the night letting you charm me up," she spat, her accent became thicker with her annoyed words._

" _You know nothing, sweetheart," Hook scoffed as he felt his own frustration build up._

 _Davie kept her eyes hard as she stared him down for a moment longer before turning around to make her way back to her crew._

" _You're nothing but a girl playing pirate, lass. The seas, the monsters, the pirates," Hook began as he approached her now still form that had turned around and was now standing in front of him. "The seas will swallow you up and spit you out."_

" _You don't know shit about me, Hook. I was born for the seas," she sneered, angry that he had insulted her, called her a girl, and drew the attention of everyone in the tavern. She was trying not to become embarrassed but when Hook called her a 'girl playing pirate', it pissed her off and knocked her down a peg._

" _I know a fool when I see one. And you, love, are a fool to think you will survive out there. The seas are no place for a girl, let alone one that claims to be a Captain." Hook had no idea where these words were coming from, or why he was saying them. Normally he would just turn his back to the women that rejected him but with her, he became irate that she wasn't interested._

 _The tavern was nearly silent, but the chatter was still there, just a light buzz. The only people quiet were Hook's crew who could only stare at their Captain in shock of his words towards a young lady, and Davie's crew who were now standing behind her, glaring at Hook._

" _You'll regret your words some day, Hook," she promised, tears clearly threatening to fall from the bright jade eyes as she continued to hold her head high and maintain eye contact with him. The sight of the tears in her eyes caused a pang to hit Hook somewhere in his core, a pang that actually had made him regret the words he said. He knew he shouldn't have talked down to someone so young and ready to live an adventure, he shouldn't have embarrassed such a young girl in front of two dozen people._

Killian groaned and threw his head back into the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He really didn't like replaying that memory in his head. She was certainly right, he regretted his words that he said to her. Not just because what he said was uncalled for but also because she proved all doubters wrong; she overcame obstacle that most would just quit before even attempting. She had become the most powerful being in the sevens seas, the most feared, and the most terrifying. How she managed to become that way is still what left Killian a bit perplexed. Sure, she had matured and learned a lot over the years which was mostly why she was where she was. However, how she was able to control the seas and the dark monsters that lived beneath it was beyond Killian. He had heard rumors of her parentage, but there was nothing written to back up the myths surrounding her. The only truth to any of it would come from her, and realistically, he doubted she would ever share her life story with him. All he really knew about her that was true was she was from Romania and had some sort of magic that flowed through her.

On the other side the door, Davie was thinking about the night they first met as well. She went over each detail and word that happened, deciding if it was even worth still hanging on to. Emma and Ruby had told her time and time again that she needs to let go of the past, that Storybrooke could be a new start for her just as it was for a few people that came from the world of magic. Truth be told, Davie didn't know if she wanted a fresh start; she constantly was missing her ship, her crew, and most of all the sea. Not being out in the ocean felt like a piece of her heart was missing. Her love for the ocean is what made Davie pursue her life as a pirate, a passion and love that she got from both her mom and dad.

Her father, who she actually had taken his name, was a pirate that sailed the Mediterranean Sea. Davie actually tracked down his ship where he left it docked by some dingy little town. A town surrounded by the very forrest that took her father and never gave him back. Davie's mother was a powerful water nymph, powers that passed onto Davie, powers that enforced her love of the seas. After her mother passed of a broken heart due to the disappearance of her husband, Davie set out to live her life of adventure, to live it fully for her mom and dad. She took her father's ship and tracked down some remaining members of her father's old crew that made it out alive. Luckily for Davie, they gladly accepted to sail under her command.

"Still sitting out here on the cold floor?" Davie looked up to see Ruby looking at her with a raised eyebrow. The woman sighed and looked back down at the floor. Ruby had left a few hours ago after giving Davie some fresh clothes.

"It's better than dealing with the arrogance that is contained in the room behind me," Davie grumbled.

Ruby couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The wolf adored the foreign Captain and they had become close friends, however, she knew Davie was too stubborn for her own good.

"You know, he'll never not think you're a young, naive girl if you don't let go of the past and show him who you are now," Ruby explained as she sat down next to Davie. "Plus, letting it go would make you feel less angry."

"I'm not angry," Davie growled only to receive a "yeah right" look from Ruby. The pirate sighed and leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Okay, I still have anger. But he doesn't need to know who I am. He doesn't deserve it."

"Davie, the only thing he did was be a jackass because you rejected him. How many men have you come across that are rarely assholes when rejected?" Ruby asked.

Davie was silent for a moment. "You have a good point."

"Of course I'm right. I normally am, aren't I?" Ruby had a large, toothy smile on her face, teasing glint in her eye as always. Davie couldn't help but smile back at her and take in what she said. She'll let go what happened between her and Hook in the past and look forward. However, that didn't mean she had to like him.


	3. III

**A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers! I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I've been binge watching OUAT quite a bit lately and felt inspired to get a chapter out today. Please follow/favorite/review; they are always appreicated =)**

* * *

III

"Good news, _Hook_ ," Davie announced as she walked back into the hospital room. She put herself just in front of the bed where Killian was staring at her, waiting for this _news_ that she had to shared. Those blue eyes also narrowed at the annoying emphasis she put on his alias.

"You get to walk around uncuffed for a bit," she stated getting a look of surprise in return. "Don't get excited yet; with good news, there is bad news."

Killian's face dropped into a frown, mentally smacking himself for thinking there wouldn't be a catch to this.

"The bad news is that you're stuck with me the whole time." Davie finished not quite letting him know that the reason he would be walking up and around without restraints was to help prevent Cora from releasing her reign on Storybrooke.

"I wouldn't call that bad news, love. I quite like being near you," Killian teased with that all too familiar gleam of flirtation in his eyes. Davie only rolled hers in response.

"It's bad news for me." She walked over to his right and grabbed his cuffed wrist, with a gentle hand to his surprise, and took them off him.

"What's the catch?" he asked sitting up more as the dark haired woman walked to the counter in the room and grabbed his clothes that were folded there. She walked back over to him and plopped the stack on the corner of the bed.

"You're going to help prevent Cora from doing whatever it is she's up to," Davie responded with an irritable tone. Not only was the situation with Cora stressful and tedious to deal with, she would have to deal with the flirty captain as well. Emma still insisted she stay on "Hook Duty" because Davie had the most experience in dealing with pirates, and not because she was one. Mostly because she commanded an entire crew of misfits. Davie tried to argue that Killian was not just the average pirate but Emma wouldn't take no for an answer.

Killian chuckled, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

Davie walked back up to him and put her hands on either side of him, gripping the handles that were on the hospital bed. They were only inches from one another, eyes making direct contact. Her gaze was hard against his playful eyes.

"Because if you don't, you'll have worse to worry about than some fucked up ribs," she threatened. She really didn't have the patience to deal with him today. After a sleepless night of making sure the jackass didn't escape and no coffee in her system, she was displeased with how the start of the morning was going.

Killian looked unphased, maintaining the playfulness on his features even if he felt a small twinge of uneasiness from her words. He wouldn't let that show, though. He couldn't. The amount that Davie Jones intrigued him far outweighed the concern of who she was and what she was capable of. He wasn't even quite sure why he was interested in her, or why he felt the constant need to poke her buttons; he just did.

"You know; your accent is positively exquisite when you threaten a man." He smirked just as she rolled her eyes and pushed off the bed and away from him.

"You have one minute to get dressed and walk into the hallway," Davie demanded as she turned to walk to the door.

"What's in it for me? What do I get out of this?" Killian questioned with a now serious expression. The fellow captain stopped and turned back around to face him. It was Davie's turn to smirk at him, one eyebrow slightly raised with amusement. It only made her seem more alluring to him.

"Meet outside this door and find out." With that, Davie walked out the door and left Killian in the silence of the room.

Davie grabbed her bag off the ground, throwing it over her shoulder and leaning against the wall. Emma had stopped by with her bag that contained Davie's issued gun from the station along with her badge, extra rounds, and Killian's hook. Emma explained to Davie that she'll be in charge until Emma returned from New York with Gold and Henry. Turned out that Gold tracked down his son, Baelfire and had become set on finding him. Davie assured Emma that the town would be fine without her, and that she and the other's would find Cora before it was too late.

The door to the room opened and out walked Killian, back in his familiar black pirate-ware. Davie would never say it out loud, but the dark, villain look worked for Killian, really well. She was sure he was a handsome man before becoming a pirate, however, pirating seemed to add to the appeal.

 _Nope, don't think those thoughts, Davie. You may be able to drop the past, but he's still a twat._ She scolded herself and focused back to the task on hand.

"If it's you I get out of this, then I must say I'm far from disappointed." Davie groaned at his attempt to charm her and opened her bag and reached in, grabbing his hook. She held it in front of him and nearly smiled as his face became serious.

"Now, cooperate and play nice, you get your hook back. If you can't promise me that, then you get to help us with no hook, no weapon," she explained as she now held it in both hands, twirling it in her fingers nearly teasingly. Unknown to her, something about the way she was handling it was causing Killian to feel a rush of heat through his body.

He went to grab it from Davie, but she held it out of his reach, immediately putting her free hand against his chest to keep him back until he agreed. They were close again and it only made Davie's heart beat faster. Still, she kept her face serious as she observed him. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, something that made them seem a darker shade of blue than they were before.

"Best not twirl it like that, could cut yourself," he breathed, clearly aware of how close they were yet again. Except this time, he could very well take control of the situation if he wanted.

"Do you agree to my terms, Hook?" Davie asked with a firm voice.

Killian remained silent for a moment as he thought over her words. He would just have to help for the time being, play nice. When the time was right, he would find and kill the crocodile like he had been planning.

"Aye, milady."

Davie held eye contact with him as she brought the hand holding the hook in front him, offering for him to take it. Without breaking the contact, Killian took it from her.

"Then let's go," she said as she dropped her hand from his chest and walked down the hall. Killian reattached his hook and walked after her, not bothering to avert his eyes from the view of Davie's walking figure.

…..

Davie and Killian met with Mary Margaret, David, and Leroy; they were on their way to the docks to inspect the Jolly Roger. They wanted to start with the most obvious place that Cora would hide, and Killian's ship was the most obvious place on the list.

"You didn't even ask about my recovery," Killian pointed out the group that had joined him and Davie.

"How are you feeling, Hook?" Mary Margaret asked in a bored tone, not feeling up to his games and playful attitude. She had enough of that during their first encounter.

"Come closer and -" Killian was cut off by Davie's hand covering his mouth and pulling him back towards her. She did not want to hear what was coming out of that mouth next, nor did she want to put up with David and Killian getting into it.

Davie dropped her hand from his mouth and glared at him. Those burning jade eyes just igniting some unknown feeling somewhere in Killian. "You want to lose the other hand, Hook? Cut the crap and show us your ship. I know you're cloaking it."

At this moment, they were standing on the docks where several boats were lined up and anchored. Davie was right in Killian's space with that burning gaze boring into his eyes. The other three companions just stood there watching the transaction happen between the two pirates. Mary Margaret looked up at David with a knowing sparkle in her eyes that David could only return with a small smile.

"Aye, that's right lass. I see you know my tricks," he responded with a smile.

"Pirates generally know the tricks of other pirates, Hook. Where's the Jolly Roger?" she pushed.

Killian chuckled and moved passed her, walking past the other three towards an emptier part of the dock. "I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be here."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will give a hint as to where she is," David stated as he walked besides Davie and Killian.

"No funny business," Leroy threatened. "I'm watching you pirate."

Killian looked back at Leroy, snorting in amusement that only caused Leroy to frown at him. "Yes, Dwarf. That should deter me from any maleficence."

"Oh don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us," Marry Margaret chimed in with a positive tone. Davie smirked at the woman's comment, knowing she was right. And she was going to explain exactly why.

"Oh really? And makes you so sure?" Killian inquired as they stopped by a fishing boat, no other boat docked on the other side of it. Davie stood between David and Killian who were focused on Mary Margaret. Davie looked over to the empty dock opening the moment she heard a creak come the area.

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us," the short woman replied with a look of confidence on her face.

Davie had moved away from the group just as Killian was about to reply. She walked to the empty area and listened again to make sure she hadn't been mistaken. Her eyes watched the odd ripple pattern that was forming as well. Something was there. The light creaking and the ripples were enough to enforce her instincts.

"Oh. I see where your daughter got her gumption," she could hear Killian retort to Mary Margaret from about ten feet away.

Davie let a breath and picked her foot up to step on what she would hope are steps onto the invisible vessel. She felt relief swell inside her as she foot hit a stair. She climbed up the stairs and straight through the cloaking spell right onto the beautiful ship that was the Jolly Roger. For what this ship had gone through, Killian had kept her clean and polished. Davie would never deny that Killian was a good Captain. From the stories she had heard, one of the best and among one of the most feared as well.

"Couldn't wait to get those feet back onto the sea, lass?" Killian observed as he and the others walked onto the ship. He was right; a part of a Davie was happy to feel the motions of the waves on the ship. She felt surprisingly peaceful and comfortable at that very moment. However, this feeling couldn't compare to the one that her ship would give her.

"You sailed from our land?" Davie asked him as she walked to the starboard side, her hand gliding over the polished railing. She didn't bother to control her urge to admire the ship; she missed this feeling.

"Can you sail it back?" Leroy followed up with the question that was buzzing in everyone's heads. Could this possibly the way back home?

"My ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores," Killian gloated with a bright smile which was quickly gone when Davie looked over at him with firm look. "But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

There was a pause amongst all of them as they gathered their thoughts.

"What do you know about Cora's place?" David asked, breaking the silence. Davie was now leaning against the railing a few feet away from the rest of the group, watching the exchange of words between the two men.

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this – whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here," Killian answered as he moved next to a covered cage of some sort. The others had moved closer but still far back enough in case of a threat. Davie was now walking slowly over to them as she stared at the covered cage.

Killian grabbed the tarp and pulled it off the cage to reveal what was stuck inside it. It was a heavy set man, rather young, with a beard that wasn't quite filled out and a mass of brown hair. He seemed to be unconscious seeing as his eyes remained closed and his face remained relaxed.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked as she kept looking at the caged man. Davie looked over at Killian who glanced back at her, catching the confused look in her eyes.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you have a man in a cage on your ship, Hook," Davie ordered.

Killian looked back at the man and sighed. He already knew that this whole situation was going to end bad quickly, and he hoped he wouldn't be around when it happened. However, with Davie here, he doubted that he would be going anywhere.

"That would be Cora's plan; a giant," he answered.


End file.
